Award after pain
by Mousoukyu
Summary: Trop longtemps qu'il endure. Avec cette déclaration, Naruto va craquer. NaruSasuNaru. UA. Peut-être OCC (Sûrement mais pas en mode 'J'aime les licornes') Du KibaXShika et un ridicule fond de SasuSaku mais après, Sakura se fait rembarrer... Et un happy-end en humour! (PS: Je suis nulle en anglais)


Auteur: Mousoukyu.

Titre: Award after Pain.

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Résumé: Trop longtemps qu'il endure. Avec cette déclaration, Naruto va craquer. NaruSasuNaru. UA. Peut-être OCC (Sûrement mais en mode 'J'aime les licornes') Du KibaXShika et un ridicule fond de SasuSaku mais après, Sakura se fait rembarrer... Et un happy-end en humour!

Crédits: Les personnages appartiennent au grand Masashi Kishimoto, je joue juste avec!

Date de Création, environ: 23 Juillet 2013 - 12 Avril 2013.

Note: Je prends mon temps pour poster, oui u.u

Note 2: Je l'ai écrit avec la musique Requiem for A Dream - Violon electric de Lindsey je ne sais plus quoi.

Note 3: Je suis bête ; je suis une chenille et il y a plein de bla bla! Bonne lecture!

OS - Récompense après Souffrance.

« - Nous nous marions, Sakura et moi, dans 3 semaines et vous êtes tous invités! »

C'est sur ce grand terrain vaste qu'il courrait depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Sur lequel il essayait de se calmer, extérioriser toute la haine qu'il avait en lui, toute la détresse, la frustration. Il n'en pouvait plus, il était épuisé, exténué mais c'était toujours là. Le vide était toujours là. Toujours aussi béant qu'avant, il était même sûr que celui-ci grossissait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Rien ne partait ! Il se sentait seul, sale. Il en avait marre, marre de tout ! Il fallait que ça sorte ! Crier, hurler, pleurer, se défouler sur tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, rien ne faisait partir tout ce qu'il éprouvait, c'était trop. Beaucoup trop pour lui, pour sa limite et son caractère fragile, sa personne. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer, c'était insupportable. Il étouffait, toussait tellement sa gorge était sèche. Ses membres tremblaient comme jamais et au moindre coup de vent, il s'effondrerait sûrement de désespoir. Il courra sans relâche, glissa, tomba, mais se relevait toujours pour aller plus loin. Ses forces l'abandonnaient très vite mais il s'en fichait ! Quitte à se tuer, il voulait que ça parte, il fallait combler ce trou au fond de lui, sinon il allait exploser de rage. Ça l'énerver !

Et _lui_, lui, qui l'avait trahi, lui qui avait causé ce trou, qui avait ouvert cette plaie suante de pu, immonde abjection. Il lui avait offert son cœur, et lui, qu'en avait-il fait ? Il l'avait piétiné de ses jolis pieds car il n'était qu'une merde qui ne méritait que ça. Ses larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas, elles coulaient tel un flot maritime, mais rah ! C'était encore et toujours là ! Putain !

Il tomba une énième fois mais cette fois-ci, il resta au sol. Il n'avait plus aucune force, aucune. Puis il tapa le sol de rage une fois, puis deux, puis trois et continua ainsi longtemps, ne se rendant pas compte que ses poings le faisaient souffrir et qu'ils étaient devenus rouge de sang et de chair. Il cria _son_ nom aussi fort qu'il le put à mainte reprise.

Il était tard et faisait déjà nuit, il ne voyait plus rien mais avec ses yeux totalement noyés, cela lui était bien égal. Et la pluie vint pleurer avec lui, suivit par le tonnerre qui cria avec lui. Violemment.

Il agrippa ses cheveux sales et mouillés par la sueur, criant encore. C'était infernal, il n'arrivait plus à rien, _il_ était dans ses pensées et ne partait pas. _Il_ était là, à embrassé une autre, à la demander en mariage devant lui ! Tout ça devant lui, putain ! Il l'aimait et _Lui_ faisait cela, tranquillement avec elle, alors que ça aurait dût être avec lui, et lui seul ! Il cria une nouvelle fois, en même temps que le grondement retentit, et se releva rageusement. Il se retourna et fit marche arrière, marchant d'abord puis se remit à courir, déchaîné, fou et hors de lui. Ses cheveux blonds lui collaient au front, sueur et eau mélangées. Ses yeux bleus devenaient rouges et noirs.

Comment pouvait-on faire d'un tel petit ange ce démon désespéré et coléreux qu'il était à présent ?

Et alors qu'il arrivait au début du long champs dans lequel il se trouvait, quelqu'un lui fit face, les yeux marrons grands ouverts, droit comme un piqué. Qu'était devenu ce petit ange qu'il était autrefois ?

Il s'approcha dangereusement de l'_autre_ sans chercher à savoir s'il le connaissait et lui envoya son poing dans la figure, le faisant tomber en arrière alors qu'il lui hurlait tout ce qu'il ressentait depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Et plus il faisait cela, plus ses sentiments augmentaient, c'était lourd et fatiguant, il n'en pouvait plus. Il était devenu fou, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter, le stopper, il avait perdu la raison. Il frappa l'autre une nouvelle fois, celui-ci se laissant faire, totalement choqué. L'autre ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Il tomba à genou aux côtés de l'_autre_ qui se pencha vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras mais il refusa en le poussant violemment, se relevant immédiatement et reculant en le fusillant de son regard noyé d'eau salée. Personne de pouvait lui venir en aide, personne ne devait. Il était perdu ! D'autres arrivèrent. Alors ils se retrouvèrent tout les cinq, comme au début. Mais là, Il était face à Eux. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous là ?! Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à foutre de ce qu'il avait, merde ! Qu'ils partent ! Qu'ils le laissent tranquille ! Il n'avait pas besoin d'eux. Plus maintenant. C'était finit ! Maintenant, c'était Ils et Lui.

Il les regarda avec haine.

Comment osaient-ils venir seulement maintenant, alors qu'il avait eu besoin d'eux plus tôt ?! Pourquoi ils ne venaient que maintenant ?! Et ils osaient être étonnés de son état, de plus. Ils se foutaient de lui. _Il_ l'avait détruit devant tout le monde, ce con.

Son regard se porta sur_ lui_. Lui ! Jamais il n'aurait dû _l'_aimer, _l'_accepter,_ lui_ faire confiance, jamais il n'aurait dut croire en _lui_ ! Ce fut une belle erreur de croire que _cet incapable_ allait l'aimer, le combler. Et puis, c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi quelqu'un aurait pris soin d'un blond dégueulasse sans aucun style, ni aucune beauté comme lui. Il aurait dû y penser plus tôt, réfléchir. Bien sûr, que '_Lui'_ était beau, avec ses beaux yeux noirs, ses cheveux bruns, sa peau délicieusement blanche et douce, mais pourquoi au lieu de choisir la jolie chanteuse Sakura Haruno, il aurait choisi avec un éclair de lucidité l'autre blond immonde et ignoble Naruto Uzumaki. Surtout présenté comme il était maintenant.

Il était sale, ses vêtements étaient recouverts de bout, ça le gênait, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Rien ne pourrait lui faire détourner son attention de l'immense gouffre qui lui broyait le cœur, l'estomac, tout l'intérieur entier. Il avait mal.

Frustration. Colère. Haine. Rage. Tristesse. Désespoir. Trahison. Et écœuré.

Tout cela le tuait. Sa gorge lui brûlait à force d'avoir trop criait. Pourquoi il devait ressentir tout cela ? Qu'avait-il fait ? Il n'avait jamais était méchant pourtant... Il ne comprenait pas.

Il commença à se retourner et alors qu'il voulait se mettre à courir encore, il tomba à genoux et se déchira les cordes vocales en hurlant. Mais tout augmentait encore ! Pourquoi ça ne partait pas ?!

Il tomba d'un coup face contre terre, inconscient, alors qu'ils accouraient enfin brutalement sauf Lui. Lui repensait à son regard bleu acier. Son regard qui l'avait immobiliser, statufié dans le sol. Quel était ce regard! Pourquoi il avait senti autant de reproches et de haine ? Il n'avait quand même rien fait de mal, non ? Il voulait se marier avec une jeune fille pleine de vie et heureuse, c'est tout ! C'était tout à fait normal, de vouloir se marier avec une jolie femme. Alors... pourquoi il culpabilisait autant à présent, pourquoi avait-il compris, avec ce regard, qu'il ne devait pas faire ça, que ce n'était pas le bon choix..? Pourquoi Naruto?

Enfin, _Sasuke_ osa bouger lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent et il prit le jeune blond évanoui dans ses bras. Ils l'emmenèrent ensemble à l'hôpital, paniqués de le perdre.

Bordel que lui arrivait-il ?

OoOoOoOo

Blanc... Trop de blanc. Il avait mal aux yeux, il n'aimait pas ça. Et cette odeur. Immonde. Elle lui donnait envie de vomir.

Pourquoi était-il couché? Quel était ce bip infernal?

Il soupira en se redressant, ses membres le brûlaient et il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux galopait dans sa tête, comme si elle allait exploser.

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé?

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et sa gorge sèche se serra. C'est vrai. _Il_ l'avait fait souffrir. Bien qu'_il_ ne le sache pas vraiment, sa récente nouvelle 'super bien' qu'il avait annoncé à cette fête en l'honneur de leur 4 ans, l'avait tué plus que ça ne devrait en tant que meilleur ami. Nouvelle qui avait causé son excès de folie de la veille. Il était parti de la salle commune du grand bâtiment où se passait la fête, et était aller dans ce grand espèce recouvert d'herbe. Et il y avait eu l'explosion d'avoir garder ses sentiments. Tout était sorti sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas réussi à se retenir, il avait fallu que ça sorte, mais ça n'avait pas marché.

Il le sentait encore, _ce vide_, bien qu'il réussisse à se contenir cette fois-ci. Tout de même, c'était là, l'agaçant de nouveau mais ça l'apeura aussi. Il se sentait écrasé par ce qui l'entourait. Il avait peur, en ce moment. Ses doigts se mirent à trembler alors qu'il arrachait l'étrange tuyau qui s'enfonçait dans son bras. Ses yeux affolés cherchèrent quelque chose, vainement. La panique. Il commençait à paniquer. Depuis quand faisait-il des crises de panique? Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et restèrent coincées, ne s'écoulant pas.

Puis Ils arrivèrent, se jetant sur le blond angoissait en le prenant dans leurs bras. Ils essayaient de le rassurer. Même _lui_, n'y arrivait pas. L'autre de la dernière fois avait l'arcade couverte de points de suture et un pansement sur la lèvre inférieure. Se rappelant de se passage-ci, il s'excusa maintes fois, mais il ne pleura pas. En tant normal, il aurait pleuré en voulant se faire pardonner. Il l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Mais là, juste des paroles. Vides. Elles étaient sincères mais... Il manquait quelque chose. Comme dans ses yeux, un petit quelque chose ; le goût de la vie. Kiba le pardonna quand même en souriant et lui disant que ce n'était pas grave.

Mais Ils avaient compris. Ils venaient de le perdre. Naruto Uzumaki était comme mort.

Personne ne savait pour son amour pour Sasuke Uchiwa. Personne, pas même le principal concerné. Et c'est ce qui avait causé cela.

oOoOoOoOo

**Ellipse de trois semaines**

C'était l'heure. Ils étaient tous là, en tenue, à attendre la jeune femme la plus importante de la cérémonie. Il était là aussi. Mais seulement physiquement. Ça faisait déjà depuis qu'il était à l'hôpital que son âme l'avait quitté. Il n'était qu'une carcasse. Il ne riait plus, ne souriait plus. Tout le monde avait vu, tout le monde s'inquiéter, mais personne ne relevait. Il était devenu... instable psychologiquement et tout le monde avait peur de sa réaction. Il pouvait réagir calmement comme violemment, et ils avaient peur. Ses yeux fixaient toujours le vide. Et la seule personne qui réussissait à le garder 'éveiller' et le sortir de son mutisme plus de 2 secondes, c'était Lui. Mais Lui ne voulait pas de ça, il ne voulait pas être différent des autres pour celui-ci. Alors Lui s'éloignait encore et toujours. Par conséquent, il s'enfermait aussi. Dépérissait. Lentement mais sûrement. Mais ne mourrait jamais. Non. Il était déjà plus qu'une simple coquille vide, à présent.

Enfin, elle arriva. Cette fille si mignonne et naïve. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il la haïssait. Avec ses grands yeux verts émeraudes, ses longs doigts fins, ses ongles manucurés d'une couleur rose bonbon immonde et sa silhouette féminine. Il lui en voulait de lui avoir pris celui qu'il aimait. Il la détestait tellement qu'il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas la tuer directement. Qu'est-ce qu'il perdrait s'il la tuait? Il avait déjà perdu le plus important.

Et là, elle marchait dans sa belle robe blanche avec des milliards de frous-frous qui avait du coûter une somme impensable. Ses talons hauts qui lui donnait une démarche féline. Elle était dégueulasse. Trop superficielle. Voilà ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Un stupide mannequin qui n'avait pas su se faire aimer par les gens et qui n'avait rien trouver de mieux de se faire aimer par le biais d'une vraie star. Elle qui n'était rien. Son sourire de trois kilomètres lui donnait envie de vomir. Cette musique horrible le dégouttait. Tout le dégouttait chez elle, il avait mal au ventre, des hauts le cœur le prenait. _Lui _était là, à la regarder venir en souriant, heureux...

Oh oui, il la haïssait du fond du cœur. Et jamais il ne lui pardonnerait de lui avoir pris sa vie, son âme.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, encore, et ça l'énervait de répéter toujours cette scène. Il était l'un des témoins. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il sentit ensuite la main de Liam se posait sur son épaule mais il se dégagea en grognant. Il n'aimait plus les contacts. Ils voulaient la plus part du temps être réconfortants mais il ne voulait pas être réconforter par eux. Pas par quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_. C'était lui qui l'avait mis dans cet état, à lui dans l'en sortir.

La musique se stoppa enfin, ainsi qu'elle, celle-ci étant arrivé à _sa_ hauteur. Il ne voulait pas voir ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était habillé, préparé, mais il n'arrivait pas à supporter.

Le viel homme parla. Ce n'était pas un prête. _Il_ n'était pas catholique. Il demanda la question fatidique d'abord à _elle_, qui répondit d'un mouvement de tête positif pressé, les larmes aux yeux avec un grand sourire puis il demanda à _lui_.

Il n'en pouvait plus. C'était trop pour lui! Son cœur était assez mort comme ça, pas besoin de le tuer encore plus alors stop! Arrêtez ça! Il sortit brusquement du rang que formaient les témoins et partit en courant et pleurant hors de la salle, ignorant qu'ils l'appelaient. Il courra le plus loin possible de cet endroit maudit. À moins que ce soit lui qui est maudit. D'aimer quelqu'un qui ne l'aime pas en retour. Il avait mal. Donc il était vivant et il détestait cette pensée. Que faisait-là encore ici, sur Terre, alors que plus ne l'y raccrochait? Pas même les fans, les médias, sa famille, ses amis, _Lui_. Et lui qui pensait que sa petite 'amourette' allait passer. Que dalle... Il était tombé sur _sa _moitié. Bien qu'à première vue, ce n'était pas réciproque. Alors il était et resterait seul, jamais entier.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il courait, mais il venait d'arriver sur un grand pont et il était épuisé de toutes ses forces. C'était le bon moment pour en finir, non? Personne ne pouvait l'en empêcher. Il se rapprocha sans réfléchir du bord et ferma les yeux, inspirant l'air frais que dégageaient les vagues. Il pourrait lâchement mettre fin à ses souffrances, là, tout de suite. Ils souffriraient de sa mort et alors? Il ne serrait plus là pour souffrir avec eux. Il s'en foutait complètement. Il flottait, son entourage disparaissant complètement. Il n'entendait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien. Un pas, et tout prendrait fin. Un pas et il serait libre. Enfin. Un vent doux lui frôla le visage. Léger. Il se sentait tout léger, comme un oiseau. Est-ce qu'il pourrait voler comme ces êtres? Est-ce qu'il pourrait être libre comme eux? En un pas, il saura, il aura ses réponses... Il commença à déporter son poids sur un pied... Un tout petit pas.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de bouger quoi que ce soit qu'il fut tirer violemment en arrière par des bras autour de sa taille, tombant ensuite sur un corps chaud mais sentant quand même le goudron contre sa main, celle-ci ayant bougée pour ce réceptionner par réflexe. Ce geste le ramena sur Terre, plus douloureusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, le faisant gémir.

Que se passait-il?

Il entendait des cris. On lui criait dessus? Il ouvrit les yeux lentement. D'un coup, il les écarquilla. Tout son corps s'immobilisa, assis par terre, face à... Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ça ne pouvait pas être cela, son imagination lui jouer d'horribles tours! _Il_ était là! Ses joues rougies, ses yeux noirs envoûtants, ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres ouvertes, sa voix douce qui s'élevait furieusement contre lui. Il l'engueulait...

Que faisait-il ici, à la place d'être aux côtés d'elle?

Au fur et à mesure que l'engueulade durait, ses cris s'atténuaient, les yeux sombres devenant larmoyantes et sa voix déraillait. Puis _il _se mit à pleurer d'un coup, répétant son prénom comme une litanie... Pourquoi pleurait-il? Ce n'était pas à lui de pleurer! _Il _n'avait pas le droit de faire ça devant lui. _Il _le prit dans ses bras, pleurant dans son cou et le serrant le plus fort possible. Il ne comprenait pas. Normalement, il devrait être en train de sauter dans l'eau, là, non? Alors pourquoi se retrouvait-il dans ses bras? Il devrait être seul. Il était parti pour fuir sa réponse. Donc il n'aurait pas dût venir ici, à rester avec lui. Et le mariage...?

**« - Putain, Naruto! Ne refait plus jamais ça! J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre pour de bon, merde! Je pourrais jamais supporter ça, si tu me quitter. Je t'en supplie, ne m'abandonne pas, t'as pas le droit. Promis, j'arrête de m'éloigner de toi! J'arrête de sortir avec Sakura. Je serais prêt à tout plaquer mais s'il te plaît, pars pas! Regarde, j'ai même laisser Sakura en plan pour toi, alors reste avec moi! Je me marie plus, je resterais toujours avec toi. Si tu veux, j'abandonne ma famille si elle refuse que je te choisisse à une fille. Je t'aime! Je t'aime plus que tout au monde! Sans toi, je vais mourir! J'ai peur sans toi. Je m'excuse d'être toujours trop lent à comprendre les sentiments et tout, mais tu me connais, hein, je suis toujours comme ça... Pardon, pardonne-moi. Je t'aime. Naruto, reste. »**

C'était... une déclaration? Il avait laissé son mariage pour lui? Il... L'aimait... Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était trop brusque, trop soudain. Il sentait son cœur lâcher. Allait-il faire une crise? Il n'en savait rien, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, tous ses neurones étaient partis en fumée.

Il ne comprenait pas. Ce n'était pas comme cela que ça aurait dû se passer. _Lui _n'aurait pas dû revenir! Il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver, la bouche en cœur et se faire pardonner comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passer! Il ne pouvait pas le prendre dans ses bras et pleurer. Ce n'était pas à lui, putain! C'était lui qui avait souffert, alors il n'avait rien à dire, rien à faire à part se lamenter et supplier. Pas à l'implorer de ne jamais l'abandonner alors que lui, cela faisait plus de deux ans qu'il que mandait ça sans rien recevoir. Alors il le repoussa en s'éloignant à reculons, son regard haineux encré dans ceux surpris de _lui_. Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite et se retourna avant de repartir mais _il _lui attrapa la main, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Comment osait-il le toucher, _encore_?!

Il essaya de se dégager mais _il _le tira à lui, le bloquant dans une étreinte forcée alors qu'il se débattait en criant toute sa haine, l'insultant de tous les noms. Il le tapait de ses poings et le mordait mais _il _ne le lâchait pas. _Il _se contentait de répéter des excuses par milliers, des déclarations, des baisers, des caresses, _il _continuait jusqu'à qu'il se calme, laissant retomber les bras le long de son corps épuisé mais même après, il continua, refoulant ses larmes. _Il _savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer, que ce n'était pas lui qui avait le plus souffert alors il se retenait et essayer de le réconforter du mieux qu'il pouvait. Le plus jeune se calmait, écoutait la voix et les paroles du brun. Il les enregistrait dans sa mémoire et les comprenait. **'Je t'aime, Naruto, de tout mon cœur'.**

Et contre tout attente, alors qu'il croyait que cela ne lui arriverait plus jamais, il pleura à son tour, ses mains agrippant le haut de Sasuke. Il s'accrocha le plus possible aux épaules de _son amour_. C'est comme s'il revivait, comme s'il reprenait conscience de tout. Ils pleuraient ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils comprirent. Tout deux. Ils s'aimaient. Plus que tout au monde. Il tremblait dans ses bras. Son cœur revenait à la vie, animé par le _sien_. Il vivait de nouveau. Il le sentait comme quelque chose qui circulait rapidement dans ses veines. Et après l'angoisse, c'était la joie. La joie d'être aimer en retour, que son malheur soit enfin finit.

Ils étaient entiers, pour la première fois. Heureux. Tout les deux, sans personne.

oOoOoOoOo

« -** Tu te fous de ma gueule, putain de merde?! Car si ce n'est qu'une blague, elle est de très mauvais goût et elle ne me fait pas du tout rire! Déjà que t'es parti chercher ton ami à la con alors que tu devais accepter notre union, et maintenant que tu l'a ramené, tu veux reporter notre mariage?! Nan mais t'es devenu complètement con, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce petit blond de merde pendant cette demi-heure?!**

**- Je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais le reporter, j'ai dit que je voulais tout arrêter. Et arrête d'insulter Naruto, tu m'énerves.** »

Tout le monde eut le souffle coupé. Dix minutes que les deux garçons étaient revenus, main dans la main et que les ex futurs-mariés criaient l'un sur l'autre devant toute l'assemblée pour la cérémonie qui finalement n'avait pas tellement lieu, enfin surtout que la femme criait. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et pour rien au monde, Naruto n'aurait voulu rater ça. C'était tellement jouissif de la voir souffrir à sa place qu'il ne culpabilisait même pas de ressentir tant de joie. Il aurait dût, peut-être mais non, et il en était très fier. Il aimait la manière blasée qu'avec son brun pour la balancer, comme ci jamais elle n'avait eu d'importance, qu'ils n'avaient jamais rien fait ensemble et que c'est lui qui avait toujours compté.

Oui, ils étaient des connards, mais cette fille ne valait même pas la peine qu'on lui montre de la compassion. Peut-être que si, il aurait pu mais il la détestait d'avoir essayer de lui arracher son bonheur, sa vie, son cœur, sa raison de vivre. Il devrait l'aider, demander à son brun d'être plus doux pour ne pas qu'elle ressente tout ce qu'il avait endurer mais son caractère vengeur ne voulait pas. Il savait qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait Sasuke, et elle avait toujours tout fait pour l'éclabousser de son bonheur à ses côtés. Elle avait toujours fait ça, avec cette étrange sorte d'orgueil. Genre, 'moi, je l'ai eu et pas toi, looser!'. Et là, quoi de mieux pour la ramener sur terre que l'humilier devant la Terre entière grâce aux caméras qui se trouvaient non loin.

D'accord, certaines personnes trouveront ça affreux mais d'autres seront du même avis. Leur groupe en prendrait un sacré coup, mais ils l'avaient tout deux décidé en revenant. Les autres garçons qui auraient dû être les témoins semblaient le prendre très bien, souriant un peu de temps à autres, bien qu'ils n'approuvaient pas la méchanceté des deux. Eux avaient quand même un minimum d'estime pour cette jeune fille, tout comme le reste du groupe dans lequel elle était.

Plus loin au fond se trouvaient les parents du brun, outrés. Ils étaient plus ou moins offusqués. Leur fils était...gay!

Sakura ravala le nœud coincé dans sa gorge et essuyant ses yeux, étalant par la même occasion tout son mascara sur ses joues pales. Elle était en colère. Jamais elle n'aurait dû le laisser partir à la suite de ce faux blond décoloré. Elle le perdait, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Il gagnait, lui.

« -** Et c'est tout! D'un coup, tu veux tout stopper?! Et je peux savoir pourquoi?**

**- J'aime Naruto, et ce depuis très longtemps. Je m'en suis rendu compte il n'y a pas très longtemps. Mais je suis désolé, Sakura. Tu es une fille super, tu trouvas un autre mec bien, j'en suis sûr!**

**- J'en ais rien à battre de ton pardon de merde! Tu m'aimes et je t'aime!**

**- Je ne suis même pas sûr de t'avoir aimée comme tu l'espères une seule fois...** »

Et elle pleura vraiment, l'eau dévalant ses joues en de grosses gouttes. Elle était vraiment touchée. Sasuke disait cela avec tellement de détachement, alors qu'il n'y a même pas une heure, il était heureux de se marier avec elle. Mais quand il avait vu le blond près du bord, il avait tout de suite pris conscience de tout. Et il se mettait à regretter d'avoir voulu s'engager avec elle alors qu'ils n'avaient que 25 ans. Cela aurait été du gâchis pour sa vie. Il se sentait tellement mieux auprès de Naruto. Et puis, elle commençait à le saouler, là. Il en avait marre de parler avec elle. Alors il soupira, annonça rapidement qu'il partait et prit son amour dans sa main, sortant et partant hors du bâtiment. Kiba, Neji et Shikamaru suivirent, se jetant immédiatement sur eux en leur posant mille et une questions. Ils étaient heureux de retrouver leur grand Naruto Uzumaki, avec son grand sourire de 30 kilomètres, le petit ange. Tout redevenait normal, avec un supplément de plaisir et de bonheur pour les deux d'origines étrangères. Ils étaient tous bien, et que le manager et les médias aillent se faire voir.

« - **Je t'aime, Naruto...**

**- Moi aussi, Sasuke...**

**- Oh que c'est trop meugnoon! **s'écria Kiba

**- Kiba, la ferme!**

**- Rahlala, même plus le droit de rigoler!**

**- Les mecs, on a perdu Neji!**

**- Shikamaru, quelle perspicacité... Neji, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives?!**

**- Je viens de me demander qui saura le dominant...**

**- ... Naruto! Sasuke! Qui est le dominant ? **hurlèrent-il**s** tous ensemble en même temps, à part les deux concernés

**- Hey, depuis quand vous pensez à ça?! C'est moi, le dominant!**

**- Tais-toi, sale ange blond et rendors-toi!**

**- Hehe, je suis d'accord d'être dessus, en tout cas! - **sourit malicieusement le blond en passant ses mains sous le haut de Sasuke et le poussant jusqu'à un mur qui se trouvait pas loin alors que celui-ci haussait un sourcil avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux et l'embrassait, les autres regardant comme ci c'était normal, puis... -

**- Neji, entre Shikamaru et moi, qui est le dominant?**

**- Toi.**

**- Hey, non, c'est moi!**

**- Rêve, ton cul est trop beau pour ne pas qu'il se fasse prendre par un gars aussi beau que moi!**

**- Qu'... Gros pervers!** »

Ils rigolèrent tous alors que Shikamaru s'éloignait d'un Kiba qui se collait à lui en lui posant les mains sur les fesses. Oui, là, ils étaient très bien, à part quelques détails bizarres, ils étaient heureux. Tous ensemble!

« **- AAAAAHHH! Enlève ton doigt de là!**

**- Alllez, Shika, laisse-toi faire!**

**- Au secours! Au viol! Kiba, lâche-moi!**

**- Vive le Yaoi!**

**- ... Neji? **»

FIN.

C'est chelou, ce truc, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai écrit... Mais je l'ai terminé, c'est déjà ça o/ Donc, désolée pour les fautes et pour les incohérences, ma tête ne marche pas toujours comme il faut xD Je trouve que cet os est très cul-cul, surtout la fin... Elle baigne dans des marshmallows! Bon, ça ne fait pas mal de temps en temps u.u (Surtout que ce n'était même pas censé être sur le couple NaruSasu x)) Bref, bye bye!


End file.
